


逆时空恋爱

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises
Kudos: 7





	逆时空恋爱

/现实架空   
/一切OOC

1  
李振洋被空调吹醒，左膝盖隐隐作痛。休息室没别人，餐桌上摆着半桶泡面。他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，看了眼时间才五点过一刻，原先定好的六点开始拍摄，看来还没晚。

马上就听见隔壁有人嗷嗷叫唤，声音由远到近，然后推门而入，一头白毛的李英超说：“天哪这也太疼了吧我的头皮好辛苦啊疼得我跳脚！”

李振洋愣了一秒。随后伸手揉了揉，低声道：“又不是第一次染头了。”

对方被他的动作吓一跳，僵硬的后退几步，用奇怪的眼神打量，眼睛瞪得很大。

“洋哥——”李英超疑惑道，“我没有染过啊。”

李振洋停在半空的手指颤了颤。

洋哥。多矜贵的词儿啊。

李振洋错愕的盯着他，两秒之后李英超红着脸“嘭”的一声把门甩上了。

时间，地点，一切重合。

李振洋彻底的愣住了。

各种奇怪的、缅怀的、清晰的细节，时间在告诉他，你记得。

这个场景很熟悉。

他呆滞许久，看着自己颤抖不止的手心。

这是......回来了么。

2  
李英超生着一双极其好看的眼睛。

他总是半开玩笑的说，这是王子的眼睛哦，然后乖巧的冲着镜头吐舌wink，粉丝很吃这套。

李振洋也说过，他最喜欢李英超的眼睛。那是一双会流泪，会痛苦，会让人沦陷的眼睛，永远琢磨不透，幽深且复杂斑驳的眼睛。

只要望过去，便溺毙沉沦。

李振洋喜欢在操李英超的时候，去看他的眼睛。流着泪，眼角通红，瞳孔蒙上雾色，将泣不泣，被阿芙洛狄忒亲吻过得眼睛。

而此时李英超正背对着他，漂亮的背上好像长出了蝴蝶翅膀，呜呜咽咽语不成句，痛苦的表情好像不能承受再多。

李振洋寥寥草草的伸到前面踢人撸了几下，李英超射出来的时候没忍住哭了，李振洋也没管，偏过头去亲他眼睛。他掐住李英超的腰，狠狠地撞他，听见李英超小声的呻吟，十几下之后也缴进了对方身体里。

李英超躺着哭了会儿，一言不发的走进浴室，摔门声很大。李振洋也不怎么哄了，知道爱人生气的理由，无非就是动作太重，什么时候把他弄痛了，又或者是最后没戴套。他太了解李英超，越哄越不知足，自己安静的待着就好了。李振洋仿佛拔吊无情的渣男，现在还理所应当的卧在床上，慢吞吞的捡起两个用完的套子，丢进了垃圾桶。

两个好死不死的挂在桶边上，李振洋突然觉得好笑，这种玩意之前从来不用。是李英超死活非要，一直哭哭闹闹的。

李英超把自己埋进热水里，手伸到后面去缓慢的清理着。膝盖那块儿跪青了，没稳住“噗通”一声栽进去。李振洋看李英超出来之后满脸是水，心想怎么也不至于这样狼狈吧，过去把人搂着又亲又啃，李英超却鼻尖发红，挣开他的手臂，背对着自己躺下了。

李振洋知趣，不就又闹脾气么，也背对着他睡了。

相识七年恋爱五年，李振洋当初追他的时候求贤若渴真诚简单，李英超从来都是万众瞩目的小王子，天生就是傲骨，被李振洋软磨硬泡，最后还是骗到床上去了。当时自己满腔热情，李英超要什么给什么，从不掩饰自己对他的感情，小家伙心软嘴硬，狠下心来跟了他了，一跟就是好几年。

爱情从不是汹涌的，深陷于美好假象，到最后总是一潭死水。李振洋只有给伴侣痛快淋漓的性爱，耳鬓厮磨时一遍遍念着对方名字，才能寻回一点当时的热烈。也不知道从什么时候开始，李英超变得越来越易怒，焦躁不安，自己也无法忍受对方一丝一毫。

那个哭着鼻子骂自己大坏蛋，要对他付一辈子责的李英超，那个持宠而娇乖张温柔的李英超，马上就要和自己错开了。

五年爱情长跑，世间万物遵循有始就有终。

3  
不知道是从什么时候起，自己开始忘事。先是忘记刚才昨天吃的是什么，几点睡觉，又或者是做了一半的事情，突然不知道该如何进行。

一瞬间的发生让他措手不及，只能呆呆的愣在原地，慢慢消化遗忘带来的痛苦，又在等待下一次遗忘。

李英超看着手里的半板药，浑身冰凉。

每年换季都会感冒，这已经是常事，李振洋早就不见怪。往年还会关心几句，现在几乎是没有了，两个人各忙各的，只是同床异梦、虚假与虚假罢了。

李英超记起大学时期读过的一篇研究报告，感情平衡的问题。无论是哪一方先追求，他们付出的越来越多，看似辛苦，但时间总会扯平，人不可能只求付出，人本性贪心自私，一旦得不到回报就会变本加厉，直到两个人牺牲的一样多、互不相欠。

先动情，先耍赖，先认真的人，走到最后都会输。就好比他自己。

李英超时不时缅怀当年的李振洋，只有只言片语、拼凑不起了。

做爱的时候他不再爱慕自己的眼睛。而是发力，可以说是恶狠狠地操干，死死地压住一条腿，以最不堪的姿势承受他的侵犯。

李英超这个一辈子站在别人肩膀上发光的人，何曾想过自己也会丢兵弃甲任人弃唾，如此狼狈。

李振洋发来的消息他没看，看到的时候也没什么意义了。两个小时前叫人送来了玫瑰花，被李英超扔在地上，一瓣一瓣扯碎。

人都回不来，纪念日还不如不过。

“五周年快乐。”

他顺手回复，“李振洋，你滚吧。”

突然画面一转，李英超左右徘徊，记忆清零，彻底忘记了刚才发生的一切。

只是梦魇。

嘎吱，嘎吱。身上陡然的压力感。

当他真真正正记起这段疼痛时，如梦初醒，满身是汗的坐起来，颤抖不止。那团骑在自己身上的东西很快藏了起来，融进黑色里，李英超从未发现自己的声音可以如此虚弱。

“你是谁？”

过了很久那东西才缓缓地浮出形状——可以说是没有形状，只是人的轮廓，看不清五官，声音松散。

鬼漫不经心说：“哎呀，被发现了。”

李英超躲到床角，吓的脸色惨白，已经带着哭腔：“你不要过来，我怕鬼。”

“这位人类，”鬼突然凑近了说，“我又不会把你怎么样。”

李英超两眼一黑昏了过去。

4  
李振洋反应迟钝，很久才想起来自己手上空荡荡，怎么也想不起来到底把戒指丢在了哪儿，还真是一事不顺事事不顺。助理找遍整个城市都买不到当时的同款，说是已经断货，不再生产了。

搞笑，是在逗我玩吗，是在暗示我说恋情终结吗。

岳明辉那边发了条语音，对方好像很忙的样子，说话带着厚重鼻音：“怎么，又吵架了？#*＆李振洋你行不行？”

“说什么呢老岳，”李振洋烦躁的揉揉头，“听不清。”

岳明辉打了好几个喷嚏才重新接起，“下次你把你内鼻喷给我拿过来，flappy狗孙子天天掉毛，搞死我了。”

李振洋点了根烟，轻描淡写道，“去你的啊。是你自己要养的。”

“真吵架啦？”岳明辉问，“吵架就得哄好啊，弟弟什么性格你难道还不了解，哄小孩都知道得给颗糖，你这么下去不是事儿。”

“我要能哄好还找你干什么——”李振洋吸了口烟，“谁不想好好过。”

李振洋一下班就看见李英超给他的回信，又好气又好笑。他的恋人好像很难管理自己的情绪，莫名其妙的闹脾气，匪夷所思里带点生气。

他们之间产生越来越多隔阂摩擦，李振洋又不愿意抛开来摆在台面，或是说没当回事，麻木的归为“只是心情不好而已”。

他给人打电话过去，没接，又发了条信息。

你是不是心情不好？

见一面吧。

没有回音。

他也是司空见惯，李英超永远都是端着面子不愿屈服，这种话说了也是白说，只是心疼花了高价从法国订的玫瑰花，现在估计已经尸骨无存了。

经过蛋糕房的时候，李振洋停了停，最后打包带走了展示柜里最漂亮的草莓慕斯。

玄关出乱七八糟的放着几双鞋，都是李英超的，他从不收拾。保姆也就两天没来，看家里被闹了个底朝天的架势，可能得天天都请人清理打扫了。

“我回来了——”他唤了声，又道，“还带了蛋糕。”

李振洋心想这次李英超可能是真的生气，气到不行那种。卧室漆黑一片，地上散着几个药盒，李振洋摸着黑想凑到床边跟人说声对不起，却不料碰到什么东西，下一秒甚至连怎么呼吸都忘了。

李英超脸色惨白，倒在地上。

李振洋捞起人就往外走，又冲昏了头脑，要去哪？找谁？毫无头绪。李振洋拍着他脸，一刻不停的喊他，李英超，超超，李英超是被晃醒的，睁眼时全是眼泪，就看见李振洋惊慌失措的脸。

他赶紧往对方怀里钻，哭的越来越大声。

5  
两个人终究还是没和好，李英超哭够了从他怀里挣脱，甩甩手走人，自始至终没看过李振洋一个眼神。

李英超完全不记得事情缘由，只是一睁眼就在李振洋怀里，很委屈想哭罢了。后半夜李振洋从身后抱住他，双手环着自己腰，呼吸贴着呼吸的睡了。

第二天对方照常工作上班，准备早餐。李振洋特别喜欢从背后抱他，像个大狗一样乖乖的爬在肩膀，吹吹气咬耳朵，碍着李英超做事，拿着锅铲的手伸不开了。

李振洋一不做二不休，好像是要把昨晚的补回来，扯掉李英超松垮的家居服，扶着东西干了他。李英超无法进行，腿根抖得不成样子，意乱情迷之下还记得拧掉煤气灶，去回应爱人的吻。李振洋进的很深，没什么难度的后入式，李英超整个人被摁在料理台，屁股翘的很高，李振洋每下撞得很用力，肠肉顶的变形，李英超真的受不住，一下下的坠，又被李振洋扶着操，他捂着自己的小腹，痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

“额……嗯……”李英超哭着说，“慢点，求你了。”

李英超早就不舒服，到最后浑身的骨肉都失去水分，像一朵干巴巴的花。他被要的时候是正面，李振洋这个时候又爱上了他的眼睛，大概也是因为李英超哭起来太动人，美的惊天动地，强烈的负罪感让李振洋想索取更多。李振洋发狠的撞他，也还是紧盯着李英超眼睛，你爱我吗李英超，一遍遍的问。李英超混沌之间抬起眼，没力气说话，想说什么却又忘了，把自己咬的嘴唇红肿，唇窝发青，被李振洋射的浑身痉挛高潮不止。

李振洋抽出来，李英超噗通一声跪在地上。

过了许久李振洋才将他扶起来，不冷不热的问了一句，“没事吧。”

李英超摇头。

李振洋说，“没事就别装可怜。”

李英超愣住，半晌说：“知道了。”

他又想起昨晚李英超毫无征兆的晕在地上，说：“你要觉得压力大就休息，别把自己弄的太累。”

李英超却茫然的看着他，显然又是忘了很多事。他蒙蒙的抬起头，大眼睛还是湿润的，“什么？”

他什么都想不起来了。自己为什么会在这里，做了什么，李振洋又为什么会在这里，一丝一毫，全都想不起来了。

自己眼前的，只有苍白无力的空缺。

李振洋深深地看他一眼。

对方左手的无名指，留着日积月累变化的痕迹，多了个浅一点颜色的小圈。

李英超连婚戒都摘了。

6  
李英超第二次感到钻心刺骨的疼，又发现那东西压在自己身上。

嘎吱，嘎吱。

他像条脱水的鱼一样，拼了命的仰头吞药，喝水，还以为是幻觉。鬼在旁边看着有意思，无情嘲笑，“别傻了人类，你一旦发现了我的存在，便忽视不了了。”

李英超痛苦的说，“那我该怎么办。”

鬼绕了一圈，跑到冰箱里吸光了一块猪肉的血。作罢还呸呸呸的：“这就是你们人类吃的家畜吗，太低等了吧，冷冻生鲜无论何时都无法让我满意。”

李英超只是重复道：“我该怎么办。”

“我说，我的朋友。”鬼向他吹冷气，“你还有我这个好朋友。”

“其实是我一直在帮你。”

李英超沉默一会儿，突然愕然道：“你告诉我……最近这段时间记忆消失，跟你有没有关系？”

鬼一副恍然大悟的样子，“哈，居然还是被发现了。”

“你为什么要那么做？”李英超机乎是崩溃的说，“那些......去哪了？”

“被我吃掉了。”鬼坦然说，“不过味道太差，差点没苦死我。”

李英超颓然靠墙滑坐，双手抱膝，把头埋进了胳膊里。

“为什么要这么做……”李英超满眼蓄着泪，“你让我很痛苦。”

鬼也想了想，说：“人类，别不知好歹。我是在帮你吃掉你的痛苦。”

“我最烦的就是你们人类这些爱恨情仇。花很多生命在这些无用之事上，简直浪费，还不如交给我。鬼没有感知，也体会不到你的痛苦，双盈的事情何乐而不为呢？你忘了他，我填饱肚子。”

李英超肩膀一抖一抖的，“我不要，我不要忘了他。”

“人类，你能看清你的心吗。”鬼伸出虚无的手，戳进李英超的身体，看起来有点吓人。“他不爱你。”

李英超浑身发冷，还是摇头自顾自道：“不是，不是的，振洋以前很爱我……他很爱我。”

“他先追的我。”李英超哽咽道，“在学校。所有人，面前，蹲下来跟我求婚。李振洋不是不爱我了，他只是有点忙吧，我......我也没有理解他很多事，就一直一直那么反复咀嚼，那些，痛苦的片段。”

两个人的恋情如同噩耗一般传遍人群，结果就是纷纷远离，视为异类。只是那时的自己把真感情看的比虚荣心重要，他不在意旁人说什么。李英超前十八年的熠熠生辉，一头栽在李振洋上，他失控的起点。李英超也忘不了，那时留下的眼泪，着急又喜悦的相拥，他对李振洋说，我这一辈子就跟了你了，敢耍我你就死定了。

李振洋亲他脸，说我哪敢啊小祖宗。

“有意思。”鬼飘到天花板上，嘴里还含着一截李英超和李振洋吵架时候的记忆，“你看看，苦成什么样了？这能吃吗？真让鬼难以下咽。”

“你很善于骗自己。”鬼毫不留情的拆穿，“明明没有感情，偏说纠缠不休。”

“别挣扎了人类，你的痛苦已经溢的满地都是。我帮你吃完它，你就彻底忘记这些，忘记所有你不快的，回到原点，过你想要的生活。”

李英超伸开掌心，诡异的呈现出半透明状。

7

当李振洋意识到事态严重的时候，基本上也晚了。

李英超从他怀里醒来，脸上全是未退的潮红。他蹭到李振洋胸口，小声的叫他，“老公。”

李振洋愣了下，亲了亲他额头说，“嗯，我在。”

李英超睡了一小会儿，李振洋对着他侧脸打飞机，痛痛快快的射了一次。李英超满脸通红，嘴唇湿润，李振洋半开玩笑说对不起啊弄你一身，李英超用手指挑了一块，放进嘴里咽了下去。

他口的很慢，背上的脊柱凸出来一节一节的。李振洋又在他嘴里射了一次，李英超咳了几声，觉得胃里有点烫。

李振洋同他接吻，有点用力的咬住了对方舌尖。

“不生气了？嗯？”

李英超又是一脸茫然，反问，“我为什么要生气？”

李英超忘记了很多事。有时是忘记前一天吵过架，忘记上个月刚去过哪里，忘记下一步该做什么，忘记对方生日，忘记他们已经在一起很多年。

最严重的一次，彼此陷入情爱之中，李振洋用力发疯一般的操他，李英超哭的很厉害，好像没什么力气。叫床声很微弱，只剩下压抑而破碎的短叹，李英超背对着他，光裸的后背全是紫青。

他要去看李英超的眼睛，却没想到对方是一片漆黑，空洞茫然。

李英超甚至是惊慌失措的哭着，试图从李振洋身下挣脱，失声呼救，“你是谁，放过我。”

李英超甚至连李振洋都忘了。

对于恋人的短暂失忆，李振洋束手无策。等李英超想起来他，又躲在自己怀里呜呜地哭。

李英超说，“对不起。”

8  
鬼一般都是在李英超一个人的时候出现。他是被吓醒的，又做了噩梦，无限循环，每一块骨头都钻心的疼。李英超已经没有吃药，脱离药物控制便一发不可收拾，可是他不想依赖了。

营造某种“我很好”的假象，李振洋从不关心。

“人类先生，我开动了喔。”它飘到李英超头顶，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

李英超背过去，默不作声的闭上了眼睛。

忘了好，忘了痛快，谁都好过。

鬼吃掉的记忆越多，自己的身体就会越来越透明，穿透东西，直到最后完全消失。李英超时常掩饰着自己近乎透明的指尖，然后是脚趾，手腕，变得越来越轻，抓不住了。

完全消失意味着什么，他在李振洋生活的那个平行空间里，不复存在。

快要离开的那几天，李英超迷迷糊糊的做了很多梦。从他们相识开始，才意识到这么多年以来，自己的记忆里除了李振洋再无他人。没有他什么都变得乏味，无所事事，还有长久的孤寂。

床头摆着那会儿去新西兰的合照，李英超永远都是小王子。

他已经抓不住任何东西，怎么挣扎都是无果。浑身没有一点温度，眼前的世界开始泛白，可挥之不去的是李振洋那张令自己误入歧途的脸，那时李英超多开心啊，李振洋有多爱自己。

他也发不出任何声音，只能徒劳的做出几个口型。一点，一点的，变成一团空气，直到彻底不见。

他说，李振洋我爱你。

9  
房间里安静的很诡异。

除了窗帘被吹起，厨具叮当作响，再没其他任何声音。

李振洋先是短暂的失神，走到客厅，喊了几声，李英超，李英超？

“宝贝儿，你在干什么呢。”李振洋放下大衣，“我今天去医院问了，失忆可能是因为压力太大，你太累了，需要好好休息。”

“我也请了假，在家好好陪你。你想去的地方，或者我们去过的地方，我再陪你去一次，好不好？”

门口干干净净，只有自己的两双皮鞋。房间里也是，整齐的不像话，就好像从来没有人住过一样。

李振洋发疯了一般的找他，想给对方拨电话过去，却显示是空号。洗漱间，厨房，客厅，沙发，原先那些留着李英超生活印记的标志，全都没有了。

李振洋抖得不成样子，说话时已经控制不住的哭出来，“老岳……老岳，弟弟不见了，不见了……”

岳明辉那边空了几秒，疑惑道，“你还有弟弟？”

“我找不到李英超了，他不见了。老岳，我该怎么办啊，李英超不见了，他不要我了。”

岳明辉再一次深呼吸。

问道，“洋洋你说什么呢你。李英超是谁啊？”

床头柜上摆着的那张合照，从两个人，变成了一个人。

10  
“要不怎么说你们人类不知好歹，自己遗弃的东西，真的不见了，又想要追回来，贪得无厌。”

李振洋被它吓得坐在地上。鬼倒挂在灯上，慢悠悠的飘下来，打量着李振洋，道：“啧啧，长得确实不错，怪不得李英超不想忘了你。”

李振洋不可置信的看着它，声音沙哑，“你是什么……你把李英超怎么了……”

“没怎么。”鬼说，“我只是让他去了他该去的地方，他现在过得很开心……你干什么，谋财害鬼吗？！”

李振洋冲上去掐住对方脖子，只能握住空气，从鬼的身体里穿了过去。

鬼飘到他身后，嫌弃的掸了掸，骂道：“真是晦气。”

李振洋怒吼道：“你他妈算个什么东西。”

鬼口吐芬芳：“我不是个东西。”

“我……”可他好像被什么扼住喉咙，哭的连气都喘不过来，泪痕在灯光下变得亮晶晶。

“算我……算我求求你，好不好。让他回来……我，我告诉他，我很爱他。”

“别虚伪了，愚蠢的人类。”鬼嘲笑他，“你们人都特别爱玩这一套。李英超也叫我不要吃掉他……的记忆，可那些有什么好记起的呢？”

“你们无休止的争吵，陷入沉默，冷战，一丝一毫没有想过朝夕相处的伴侣已经陷入困境。宁愿这样都不愿意收拾烂摊子，哪怕只是一句我爱你呢。这样的记忆留着干什么，自杀用吗？真无趣，李英超脑子里的东西可真难吃。我快要吐了。”

李振洋魂不守舍，拼命摇头，“不是的，不是的。”

“啊哈，我就猜到，你一开始不可能妥协。走着瞧吧人类，你总会发现，李英超离开了你会变得幸福无比。”

“不要把我们鬼想的很坏，你死了也会变成我。我们的作用，无非就是替你们人类收拾你们不愿意面对的东西，或者逃避的东西……就比如说李英超对于你的感情。”鬼说着又开始干呕，“这绝对是我鬼生吃过最难吃的，有苦又涩，难以下咽。是你把他伤透了，然后冷眼旁观，所有痛苦都让他独自消化，是这样吧。”

李振洋猛然的抬起头。

“所以我才选择了他，我得帮帮这个小可怜是不是。他起初很抗拒，也和你一样，蒙蔽自己内心的真实想法，但最后也是很享受呢，记忆被剥离的感觉，释然，重生的感觉。”

“哦，对了，他抑郁症的事情你知道吧。”鬼突然问起。

他只是愕然，绝望的摇头。

“也难怪。你经常不在家。他一个人的时候，有时会很痛苦，你根本想象不到。发病的时候浑身发抖，像一个被遗弃的宠物狗，把自己抓的到处是血。不过他也抓不到了，因为手指是透明的。你想想看，我也在某种程度上救了他的命，是不是呢？”

“我看着他，无数个夜里翻来覆去，躲在被子里哭，没有人关心他一句，询问你过得好不好，而你——”鬼指着李振洋说，“对没错就是你，本来应该是他最在乎的人吧？对于伴侣的痛苦和绝望一概不知。”

李振洋徒劳的抓住它的身体，求他让李英超回来。

“人啊人啊，”鬼消失前又一次重复道，“贪得无厌，死性不改。”

11  
李振洋反应过来的时候，脸上躺着的泪痕已经干了，岳明辉捧着半桶泡面，跟李振洋装了个正着，看见对方一副要死的样子，愣的掉下巴。

“老岳……”李振洋半晌抬起头，声音无比沙哑，神色复杂的说，“这是哪年啊。”

岳明辉一脸问号的摁开手机，举到人面前，“洋洋你怎么了这是？”

2018年7月18日。

五年前，和李英超成为恋人的起始点。

岳明辉一边嘀咕这人啊就得多用脑不然有天过着过着都不知道搁哪个世纪，怎么着大男子汉也不至于吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪吧有什么心事都跟哥说，李振洋突然拉住他，一脸严肃的道：“老岳，别养狗。听我的，你狗毛过敏。”

李英超在化妆，银白色的头发特别碍眼。两个人在镜子里相视，又迅速移开，李英超耳朵很红。那时的李英超长得又漂亮又干净，眉毛修的整整齐齐，眼睛什么时候都像小鹿一样骨碌碌地转，那是他爱上李英超的样子。

李振洋爱他无忧无虑，骄纵，又自由的样子。

事先看过剧本的李振洋知道下一步会发生什么，李英超打翻的那碗红豆粥被他挪开了。男孩疑惑的看着他，终于开口问：“洋哥，你到底怎么了，看起来好奇怪。”

“是么，”李振洋闻言摸了摸鼻子，“可能......想起了很多事吧。”

“噢。”男孩低下头，继续嘟嘟嘟的打游戏，把腿放在刚才红豆粥的位置，毫无意识的避开了一场干洗惨案。

“李英超，”李振洋说，“你相不相信穿越时空这种东西。”

男孩百无聊赖的抬起头，给他一个很鄙视的眼神，“怎么，洋哥你是从未来穿越回来的？”

李振洋笑着说，“是啊。”

李英超也笑了，“也不是不可能。我倒是很想看看我未来是什么样子，你...又是什么样子，大家那个时候过得好不好。”

李振洋走到他背后，轻轻地抚着后脖颈。“你过得很好，我也是。”

“干嘛啊，”李英超脸色微红，“那挺好的，比我想象的好。”

男孩眼睛亮亮的问他：“洋哥，可不可以去看看，那个时候我们在做什么？别十年后了，就，七年，哦不，五年后吧。”

李振洋想说，我是你未来的男朋友，马上就要结婚了。

不过他没说。

李振洋凑到对方耳边，低声说。

“弟弟，如果我要说，五年之后我们在一起了，你信不信？”

李英超脸上越来越红了。半天支支吾吾的，漂亮的眉毛拧在一起，过了很久才羞怒道：“你不要开玩笑。”

“我没有。”李振洋语气坚定，“灵超选手，我从现在开始追你。”

化妆师小姐姐感觉气氛不太对，听不懂中文，说了句sorrysorry就出去给岳明辉烫头了。

12  
李振洋又预料到了李英超很快会弄坏那个唱片道具，对方抛过来的时候便没再扔过去。李英超整张脸红透了，化了妆都遮不住，骑在李振洋身上揪住对方领带。

“李振洋儿，”他像极了小恶魔，“你追我，就凭你？”

男孩扬起傲气的下巴，“喜欢我的人数以万计，挑都挑不过来。比你优秀的好看的人多了去了，你凭什么呀，你怎么就知道我会跟你在一起？别做梦了吧......诶？你不要这么看着我，搞得我不好意思，李振洋你听没有啊我让你不要这么盯着我看......”

李振洋轻轻地勾了勾他鼻子，说：“是啊，就凭我。”

李英超愣了愣，大眼睛懵懵的。半晌偏过头：“别搞笑了大叔。你谁啊，我李英超这么  
嗯嗯嗯嗯......！！！”

李振洋放开他的嘴唇，不怀好意的笑了笑，捏着李英超下巴，问道：“大叔？嗯，很好。”

“叔叔就赖上你了，小朋友，”他紧紧的抱着李英超，对方愣愣的挣扎了几下，也安静下来了。李振洋小声到近乎低语，说：“这次别丢下我了。”

李英超还在意着唇上的压力，被李振洋压得不能动弹。过了很久才羞赧道：“洋...洋哥，我们这样不好吧。你要不先松开？我有点喘不过气，嘴巴也好痛，你说话就说话，干嘛突然这样......我，我答应你还不行吗？你先起来......”

李振洋眼眶泛红，说话费力：“对不起......都是我，都是我的错，我，我没有好好珍惜你。”

李英超呆呆的问，你那个时候为什么不好好爱我呢？

李振洋亲着他日思夜想的嘴唇，李英超耳尖红的发烫。他说：“是啊，为什么不呢。”

“你离开的每天，每天，对我来说都是煎熬。我疯狂的想要寻找关于你的东西，哪怕只是一张相片，一块手表，我什么都没找到......一跟头发都没有。你知道最痛苦的是什么，比死亡更痛苦的是遗忘，你把我忘了，所以我的一切都与你无关，那些天，我绝望透了。我知道你的所有习惯，你喜欢的，你不喜欢的，我都知道。你讨厌吃鸡蛋，不喜欢穿羊绒衫，不喜欢吃带杏仁的巧克力......多少次我以为只是长梦不醒，可到最后，那么大的房间里，只有像死尸一样的我。”

“你那时有多难受，一个人，所有东西从身体流逝，那种缓慢的绝望的感觉，我想象不到。可是我好像也快消磨殆尽了，李英超，你走了之后，我不知道我怎么才能活着。”

“我每时每刻每分每秒都在想，我如果当时，我能在你难过透了的时候陪在你身边，叫你一声宝贝，超超，你是不是就不会离开我。”

李英超在双眼模糊之前，听见他说。

“这一次，换我来爱你，好不好？”

FIN


End file.
